The present invention is particularly useful with respect to the suspension-type of poultry drinking fountains illustrated in our Israel Patent Specification Nos. 32070 and 34826, which fountains include arrangements for automatically replenishing the water as the poultry drink from the fountain. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such fountains.
An object of the invention is to provide a poultry drinking fountain of the suspension-type but including a number of important improvements, as will be described more particularly below.